Damn Camera!
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Maka was sure she'd lost it on a Mission.


Silly idea that crossed my mind.

This doesn't really line up with any of the cannon time lines. -nods- I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

"Smile Soul!" He glances up just in time for a bright flash and _click_. "Awwww, You closed your eyes." Maka pouts looking down at her camera.

Soul works on rubbing out the blinding stars from his eyes, then uses his wrist to try and rub a way the oil streaks his hands probably left. "Damn right my eyes were closed! You just assaulted me with light you Brat." He glances up to see the not so cool picture of him self in the display, knelt down beside Cyclops (Soul's nic-name for his motorcycle), covered in grease and oil, with wrench in hand, and his face screwed into the strangest look of shock and pain he's ever seen. "Delete that and actually get a decent one of me." He tries to set him self up in a good pose, but he looks up to see Maka with an arched eye brow.

"Mmmmm," Maka ponders, "Nope!" She laughs sitting down on one of the milk crates besides him. "You look cute, trying to be a little Mechanic."

Soul's shoulders twitch and Maka giggles watching the shiver pass up his spine. He's annoyed. Soul is always cranky when something goes wrong with his bike. "What ever." Maka just smiles at he goes back to work. "So why'd you come down here aside from attempting to blind me?"

"I was bored up in the apartment and I found the camera, oddly enough in one of your duffel bags, when I was looking for laundry. I though you said it got lost on our last extended mission."

"I thought it did, but obviously not." He feels her hand play with his hair and he tugs his head away. "Maka. Not right now." She sighs and apologizes, but he knows she understands.

"Do you think you'll fix it in time for later?" He'd almost thought Maka sounded worried about his Baby's well being until he heard her call him an 'it'.

"First off you know that Cyclops is not an 'it', He's a He, Cyclops, or Baby. Secondly, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Maka was smiling softly at him when he turned around to correct her. She'd leaned over and picked up the manual and began flipping through the pages as Soul went back to work. Him none the wiser that after turning away Maka had turned off the camera's flash. Taking pictures of him as he worked.

Silence passed between them as Maka went back to clicking her way through the pictures saved on the camera. Starting from the beginning. "Wow, I should go get some of these printed out..." She mentions realizing that there's a large collection of them.

The first one to light up on the display is her standing with all of her friends with a happy birthday banner behind them, the day she'd gotten the camera for her birthday. She's looking rather annoyed. "Papa took that picture." She mentions, after clicking over the next arrow she sniggers. A selfie, that's the best way to describe her father trying to sneak his way into the photo, but instead all you see him, with Maka barely poking up over his shoulder to yell at him. She laughs and Soul asks to see, he snorts and turns away putting down one wrench for the next. The next are pictures from some of the basket ball games she'd been dragged to, thankfully not forced to play.

"Who took this one?" It was after the game and Soul's team had won, Maka was standing in front of him holding the cap to a water bottle and a towel. The next Soul was patting his fore head off with the towel, after that one Maka was yelling at him, Soul wore a lecherous look on his face grinning at her, and the last in the string of photos was Maka throwing the remaining water onto Soul. "I'll have to show them to the others and see."

How old the pictures were became obvious when Soul felt their link suddenly darken and he twisted around to see Maka absent mildly holding the camera in her hands. "Maka?" She gives a shaky breath and he hops up joining her on the milk carton. Its her with Chrona. She's smiling with her arm over the pink haired figures shoulder, Chrona giving a half smile, but his eyes down cast. Soul wiggles the camera free and moves on to the next photo. Maka is smiling brighter and Chrona has graduated from a confused worried grin to a wide bright smile, his eyes on the blond Meister beside him. "You know, pictures are the best way to remember people." Soul offers. "They're not substitute for the person being near you, but you'll always have that memory of them."

"I know." Maka whispers fighting back her stubborn tears. "Its just, I promised Chrona a copy of that..."

"Well I'm sure you could still give it to him." Soul adds. "Or at lease print it out so you can give it to 'em after we find out-"

"What's the next picture?" She tries to keep her self from crying more and Soul only nods pressing for them to move to the next picture. Its them. "I remember this!" He laughs when she practically rips the camera out of his hands.

Soul leans forward onto his knees grabbing his bottled soda while she examines the picture. "That was after our first Death Scythe mission wasn't it?" He gestures with the bottle to the electronic and Maka quickly takes it from his hands and steals a sip.

"Yeah," She leans over onto his shoulder, "All of Spartoi wasn't even formed yet." The two of them are grinning looking over to each other. Their hands entwined and both looking beaten and bloodied, but happier then ever. "We did _soooo _bad on that mission." Neither of them bothering to remind each other that they'd confessed their feelings to one another the night before that photo was taken when they were still unsure of how they were going to make it home.

"Bad! Maka we had nearly gotten our selves killed." He shoves her with his elbow and slides off the milk crate and back to Cyclopes. "Over achieving book worm."

"Lazy perverted music junkie." He turned to see her sticking out her tongue at him, in retort Soul grabbed her leg with his oily hand and reviled in her loud protests, well. That was before she kicked him in the lower back.

They both went back to their previous actions. Maka flipped through the photos while Soul worked on his 'Baby'. "Oh, this is right before I lost the camera." Maka chirped a few minutes later. "This was from when we ended up in Germany on a mission near your birthday." This time she knelt down besides Soul to show him.

Once again the two of them were together, this time they were a lot closer. In both their relationship and the photo. The room was dimly lit with the two of them seated at a table with a soft burning candle in the center. Soul's hair was styled back and held in place with a few barrettes. He wore a simple black dress shirt with a dark gray tie, that was pulled back and loosened, his sleeves had been rolled back and the his top was left un-tucked from the dark ripped up blue jeans. Soul's eyes fallowed his arm to see it wrapped around Maka. She'd worn a red dress with thin straps and three tiered black lace around the top, a silver sparrow necklace wrapped around her neck, the chain disappearing under her ash blond hair that she'd set into waves for the date. "You know I never knew if you were actually paying attention when I told you the names of the bands I like."

"I always listen Soul," She tells him, "I just don't always under stand music the way you do. Besides, I kind of planned that mission around them being in town." Maka returns to her previous perch and Soul leans back kissing her knee before again going back to work on his Harley. "That was a fun night though."

"Are you talking about the show or aft-" Suddenly he remembered why he told her she must have lost the camera. "So um, you know. Maybe we should just go for a walk instead of our usual Sunday drive?" He quickly got to his feet and offered her a hand. "I mean don't want it to get to boring and um, ya know, familiar?"

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked him. "You never would pass up a chance to take the bike out and since we've started flying you've been missing 'him'." She points out.

"Yeah just uhhh, I maybe I don't always feel like driving."

"I could." Maka perks up with a wide grin and Soul feels him self flinch. "I'm just kidding, well even if we just go for a walk you still have to clean up." She commented turning back to the camera and hitting the next button. Soul could feel the room suddenly 'zap' with angered energy, before his Meister's voice slithered out of her mouth. "Soul Eater Evans..." Slowly he turned, her pig tails seemed to float in her dark aura. "What is _this_?"

Sure enough there is the picture that Soul had forgotten to delete or print off on his own with out her knowing. "Uh, I can explain."

It was a picture of Maka curled up in the hotel's sheets, just enough of the white fabric wrapped around her to show that she was completely naked, but everything of importance was covered. Soul looked over the picture again. Soul had stood at the end of the bed to get the picture with his arms raised up just a bit more, to get everything in. On her hip was a scar from Giriko. Other scars littered her legs, stomach, and arms, but Soul didn't mind. Even now he could glance from the photo to her and catalog nearly each one that was visible now. It was honestly a beautiful picture. "I'm waiting for you to explain Soul."

"Well," He shifts, "Remember how we were being told by Stein not to get to comfortable with it always being just us as partners. That eventually I'd be sent off without you?" He asks. "Well, I kind of," His face is flushing red and the anger Maka had thought she needed to feel towards him had dissipated, "w-wanted to have something to remember..._wakingupnexttooyou._"

Maka didn't know if she should laugh or cry. The gesture and thought behind it was sweet, but she was still mortified seeing a picture of her self after their well 'eventful' night. "Soul I..."

"You can delete it if you want." He moves to scratch the back of his neck, but she stops him and puts his hand in front of his face. "Oh right, Don't wanna get that in my hair." He remembers the oil covering his hand.

"Go take a shower and I'll get this cleaned up. Then we can go for that walk." She offers. Soul doesn't know if she's angry or not, but agreed and mad his way up to their apartment while she began picking up his tools and setting them in their proper places. The rest of their day was uneventful aside from dinner and their walk.

Over the next few weeks Maka finally had a chance to go and get pictures printed out.

* * *

What Stein had told Soul was true. It'd been five months since they'd found the camera and he was sent on a mission with only Stine as his partner. He'd felt off the entire first few days of the mission. Every night he'd fall asleep and end up dreaming about being back home waking up next to the blond Meister he'd wish was wielding him.

Stein had vanished from their hotel room at some un-Godly hour without him. Soul figured now was the time to finally get up and out of bed, he'd take a quick shower before calling the Professor and figuring out where the screw head had went. Flipping through his bag Soul's hand brushed against something that was smooth and thin. Confused he found it was a piece of paper. The back was white, with some writing on it. He smirked not reading the back just yet.

"She wouldn't..." And when he flipped over the picture, sure enough Maka had. It was his picture, he'd though for sure the moment that he'd left her alone that she would have deleted it, but no. Now it rested in his hands making him feel a lot more at home then he had a few moments ago. Once he remembered the writing Soul flipped it over.

_'You so owe me for this you perverted music junkie, but I understand how you feel about not wanting to be separated, so if this makes you feel better then I hope your happy._

_P.S Anyone, but you sees this and you're so getting "Maka Chopped".' _

He was happy and he'd be sure to tell her once he got back, of course. For some reason looking at the hand writing and rereading the words over and over again had started to feel more comforting then the photo on the other side. Soul had lost him self just sitting on the edge of his bed and wasn't brought back to focus until he heard the familiar clicking of a certain professors 'loose screw'. "What's that?" Stein asked from across the room. Soul's face flushed red the moment he realized that Stein could clearly see the front of the picture.

The screw snapped into its final place.

* * *

Again silly idea. -shrugs-

I need cover art for these. '


End file.
